Beach Party
by SweBJ
Summary: En dag får Naruto för sig att han ska ha ett strandparty vilket leder till många olika händelser både bra och mindre lyckade. Obs, ganska fult språk,Jag driver också med en del karaktärer, dock inte så mycket att nån blir stött hoppas jag. Annars får ni v
1. Narutos dumma ide'

**Prolog...**

"**Jävla Sasukee!"**

**Naruto var ensam i skogen och tränade. Han hade sparkat och slagit en trädstam så mycket att den hade blivit till en träversion av Sasuke (Haha, Sasuke är en träskalle!)**

**Naruto suckade och slutade slå för ett ögonblick. För tre veckor sedan hade Sasuke sagt till Naruto att han hade blivit utnämnd till Chuunin vilket hade gjort Naruto dödligt avundsjuk. Han var inte längre med i Narutos Team, så istället för Sasuke hade Naruto och Sakura fått en annan medlem i sin grupp som hette Yamanaka Miko. Hon var kusin till Ino men hon gillade inte Sasuke så hon var inte något "hot" för Sakura och/eller Ino.**

**Medan Naruto satt ner och funderade märkte han inte attMiko hade smugit sig fram till honom ochhon droglångsamt fram tio kunais somhon sedan kastade mot Naruto. Det var hennes vanliga "hälsning." Precis innan Narutoskulle ha blivitträffad hoppade han undan och började ladda upp för en Rasengan men avbröt den när han såg vem det var.**

"**Jaså, det är du…" (Han glömmer jämt bort att hon alltid hälsar sådär.)**

**Miko hoppade ner från trädet och landade framför Naruto. Hon borstade undan sitt långa lilafärgade hår från ansiktet (hennes hår är egentligen blont men hon hatar sin riktiga hårfärg). Hon var som vanligt helt klädd i svart.**

"**Håller du på och klagar över Sasuke igen?" frågade hon.**

**Naruto rynkade pannan och såg sur ut. "Nej då inte alls."**

"**Jaså inte?" Miko pekade mot trädet som hade tagit form av Sasuke. "Det ser så ut i alla fall."**

**Naruto började gå runt Sasuke-trädet samtidigt som han sa: "Men Sasuke tror alltid att han är bättre än mig! Jag ska allt göra nåt som inte ens han kan slå!"**

**Utan att egentligen tänka på vad hon sa så sa Miko: "Du kan ju bjuda några av dina vänner till ett strandparty eller nåt."**

**Naruto tvärstannade. Han vände sig om mot Miko och hade exakt samma flin som när han kommer på nåt riktigt dumt. Miko insåg genast att hon hade sagt nåt riktigt dumt. Även om hon var ganska ny i gruppen så hade hon lärt sig att när Naruto fick dumma idéer så drog han sig inte för att genomföra dem.**

"**Det är den bästa idéen som jag har hört! Jag älskar dig!" Naruto kramade Miko tills hon trodde att hon skulle kvävas. Hon lyckades få Naruto att släppa taget om henne.**

"**Fan… nu har han fått den där blicken igen…" tänkte Miko medan hon såg på hur Naruto sprang hem mot sin lägenhet för att börja kolla upp vilka han skulle bjuda.**

**I Narutos lägenhet.**

**Naruto satt nu framför sitt köksbord med papper och penna i högsta hugg och nu funderade han på vilka han skulle bjuda. Sasuke var såklart helt utesluten.**

**10 minuter senare.**

"**Men vafan då…" Naruto hade bara hunnit skriva:**

**Shikamaru**

**Ino**

**Chouji**

**Sakura**

**Miko**

**Kiba**

**Hinata**

**Shi... Nej... han vill jag inte ha med... Dessutom så är han på ett uppdrag med Kurenai så han kan ändå inte vara med.**

**Gaara (Naruto var tvungen att skriva upp honom, annars skulle Gaara göra Sabaku kyu på honom.)**

**Kankuro (Han skulle också döda Naruto)**

**Temari (hon skulle inte döda Naruto, istället skulle hon spöa honom så mycket att han till slut dog av sina skador.)**

**Tystnad.**

**Plötsligt ryckte Naruto till och började skriva för fullt på papperet. Nu stod det:**

**Sasuke…**

"**NEEEEEEEJJJ! HAN SKA JU INTE VARA MED!" Naruto började kryssa över Sasukes namn.**

"**Vad sysslar du med, baka?"**

**Naruto tittade upp från där han låg på bordet. "G-Gaara? Vad gör du här?"**

**Den rödhåriga ninjan från Hidden Sand svarade inte utan tog papperet från Naruto. Det var knäpptyst medan Gaara läste vad Naruto hade skrivit. Efter en stund knycklade Gaara ihop papperet och kastade ut det genom fönstret. "Ett strandparty… Så löjligt…"**

**Naruto blev skitförbannad. "Men vafan gör du Gaara? Det tog ju evigheter för mig att komma på vilka som jag skulle bjuda in!"**

**Gaara höjde ett ickeexisterande ögonbryn men sa inget. Han tänkte bara: "You total moron…"**

**Gaara såg på när Naruto tog fram ett nytt papper och började skriva upp några namn."Anosa anosa, vad tycks?" Frågade Naruto Gaara samtidigt som han räckte fram papperet till honom på nytt. "Och släng inte bort det igen."**

**Gaara läste detta:**

**Sakura**

**Miko**

**Ino**

**Chouji**

**Shikamaru ("Vad det nu ska vara bra för, han orkar ju inte göra nånting". Mumlade Naruto för sig själv)**

**Kiba**

**Hinata**

**Gaara**

**Kankuro**

**Temari**

**Lee**

**Neji**

**TenTen**

**Gaara stirrade på Naruto. "I helvete att jag kommer." sa han och började gå ut från Narutos lägenhet.**

"**NEEEEEEJJJJJ! DU MÅSTE VARA MED!" Skrek Naruto och tog tag i Gaaras arm bara för att sedan bli undanknuffad av sanden. Gaara vände sig om mot Naruto innan han gick ut.**

"**Jag kommer inte…"**

**SLAM! Dörren åkte igen med en hård smäll. Naruto stod kvar och stirrade dumt efter Gaara. Han tog fram papperet och strök över Gaaras namn. "Jaha, han kommer inte, men jag provar skicka några inbjudningskort så får vi se om någon svarar…"**

**Två veckor senare hade alla inbjudningskort kommit.**

**När Sakura gick ut för att hämta posten fick hon syn på ett kort med en virvel på. Hon suckade, "Vad har den där idioten hittat på nu då?" Hon öppnade kortet och läste.**

**DU ÄR INBJUDEN TILL ETT STRANDPARTY HOS UZUMAKI NARUTO!**

"**Huh?" Sakura fortsatte läsa.**

**PARTYT BÖRJAR KL. 19.00 OCH HÅLLER PÅ TILLS ALLA SOMNAR, OLIKA AKTIVITETER KOMMER ATT FINNAS. (DESSUTOM SÅ ÄR DET ETT SASUKE-FRITT OMRÅDE!)**

"**Det låter ju… Bra…" Mumlade Sakura.**

**ALLA MÅSTE HA BADKLÄDER MED SIG.**

**Inre Sakura: "VAFAN? INTE EN CHANS!"**

**Sakura suckade. "Jaja, bäst jag går på det där partyt." Hon gick in och började leta efter sin baddräkt.**

**Team Shikamaru.**

"**VAAA? Är inte Sasuke-kun med?" Ino var helt förstörd efter att hon hade läst brevet. Shikamaru och Chouji stirrade på henne.**

"**Tänker hon bara på Sasuke eller?" Frågade Chouji Shikamaru medan dem såg att Ino började rota efter sin bikini i en garderob som var full i lila kläder (nu vet jag inte om hon har så mycket kläder i lila men jag gissar bara)**

**Shikamaru ryckte på axlarna och la sig ner på sängen igen. "Uppenbarligen…" sa han.**

**Team Kiba.**

**Hinata var förstummad. "Naruto-kun… Han har bjudit mig…" Strax efter svimmade hon. Precis efter kom Neji in i hennes rum. När han fick syn på henne stirrade han i ung 3 sekunder innan han kom för sig att försöka väcka henne.**

"**YES! Shino är inte bjuden, då slipper jag hans jävla bossande!" Kiba var överlycklig och började genast leta efter sina badkläder samtidigt som Akamaru glatt tuggade i sig brevet. **

"**ARF!" Akamaru skällde till där han stod vid dörren. Kiba vände sig om och såg att Akamaru hade lagt fram hans svarta badbyxor mitt på golvet.**

"**Åh, tack Akamaru."**

**Sand Nins.**

"**Ett strandparty?" Temari såg förvånad ut medan hon läste igenom brevet.**

"**Jag vägrar gå på det." sa Gaara direkt där han stod lutad mot väggen.**

"**Äh, kom igen Gaara, du kanske får döda någon där." Sa Kankuro utan att titta på sin yngre bror. För tillfället var han koncentrerad på att få i en liten skruv som höll fast Karasus huvud. **

"**Snälla Gaara?" bad Temari.**

"…" **Inget svar.**

"**Snälla?"**

"…" **Inget svar.**

"**Snällasnällasnällasnällasnälla?"**

"… **Håll käften."**

**Temari suckade och vände sig till Kankuro. "Och du ska väl inte heller följa med?" fräste hon åt honom.**

**Kankuro reste sig upp, han hade uppenbarligen fått i skruven nu. "Jo, faktiskt."**

**Temari la armarna i kors. "Om du följer med så förbjuder jag dig att ha krigsmålningen och luvan."**

"**VA! Varför det?" Kankuro såg chockad ut. Gaara log ett elakt leende för första gången den dan.**

"**Därför att… Du helt enkelt inte ska ha det" sa Temari.**

"**Därför att du ser ut som ett pucko i det." Sa Gaara lugnt. Temari stirrade på honom.**

**Kankuro blev sur. "Tack för det." Mumlade han och gick därifrån. Dem kunde tydligt höra att han var arg. När hans dörr slog igen en våning ovanför ryckte Temari till medan Gaara lugnt stod kvar där han var.**

"**Temari?"**

"…**Vad?"**

"**Har Kankuro alltid varit sådär förut?"**

" **...Japp…"**

**Gaara log ännu en gång (håller han på och blir sjuk?) "Jag följer nog med i alla fall, det kan bli roligt." Han gick upp till sitt rum och lämnade kvar en förvirrad Temari.**

"**Alla måste ha blivit smittade av ett virus." Suckade hon.**

**Så, vad tyckte ni om den här fanficen?**

Ser ni knappen där nere?

Visst är den fin?

Klicka på den och skriv om jag ska ta bort den här superdåliga fanficen eller inte!

Tryck nu!


	2. Festen börjar!

Kapitel 2: Festen börjar!

Det gick 3 dagar och sedan var dagen inne för strandpartyt. När Naruto hade berättat för Sasuke om att han skulle ha ett strandparty som Sasuke inte var bjuden till hade han blivit jättesur men som vanligt visade han inga känslor. (Han verkar ha en inre Sasuke.)

Naruto hade lyckats hyra en strand som var väl dold. Det fanns bara några få som kände till att det fanns en strand i Konoha.

Naruto var först på stranden och satt nu och väntade på att gästerna skulle anlända. Den första som anlände var Miko som hade en lila klänning på sig. Utan att ta av sig den hoppade hon i det varma vattnet.

"Err.. Ska du inte ta av dig klänningen?" frågade Naruto.

Mikos huvud stack upp ur det klarblå vattnet. "Nej, jag ska bada i den här." sa hon.

"…OK…"

Femton minuter senare hade alla utom ninjorna från Hidden Sand kommit. Kiba stod och pratade med Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Miko och TenTen körde herre på täppan på en brygga som låg mitt i vattnet, Shikamaru satt och såg allmänt uttråkad ut, Chouji satt bredvid Shikamaru och funderade på om han skulle få kontakt med sin vän eller bara stirra rakt ut. Lee och Neji slogs ute i vattnet samtidigt som Naruto ivrigt hejade på dem.

"Hehe, det verkar som att alla kom i alla fall," sa Miko till alla tjejerna medan dem satt på bryggan och vilade.

"Ja, jag trodde inte att någon skulle komma." sa Sakura som hade en havsblå baddräkt på sig.

"Dem enda som fattas nu är de från Sand" sa TenTen som hade en svart bikini på sig.

Samtidigt på stranden.

"Men lägg av nu Kankuro," sa Temari kallt där hon gick bredvid Gaara. Hon hade en ljuslila baddräkt med strasspärlor som bildade sandsymbolen.

"Aldrig, jag vägrar visa mig," Sa Kankuro. Han var klädd i en svart badrock med en stor luva som dolde hela hans ansikte. "Jag har gjort som du sa, Jag har inte målat mig och jag har inte luvan heller." Temari valde att inte kommentera det.

"Ta av dig badrocken innan jag dödar dig," sa Gaara kallt.

"Nej."

Gaara ryckte på axlarna. "Ok, Sabaku-" men han blev genast avbruten av att Naruto kom fram från ingenstans. "ÄNTLIGEN KOM NI… Men… var är Kankuro?"

Kankuro hade försökt smita därifrån men Gaara såg honom i sista sekunden och fångade honom med sanden.

"Fan också…" mumlade Kankuro.

"Sluta fåna dig nu, ta av dig badrocken och bete dig som en normal människa." sa Gaara.

"Och det ska komma från dig." Sa Kankuro utan att tänka sig för.

Tystnad. Temari flämtade till. Alla såg att Gaara fick ett konstigt uttryck i ansiktet som påminde om ett leende men i själva verket betydde det att han var på väg att få ett mindre frispel.

"Naruto… nu går vi härifrån." Sa Temari samtidigt som hon drog med sig honom bort från Gaara.

"Nu jävlar…" Gaara började gå mot Kankuro med långsamma steg och…

Fem minuter senare.

"Baka." Sa Temari till Kankuro som hade fått ångra vad han hade sagt till Gaara. Man kunde tydligt se att han hade väldigt ont. Alla stod nu och stirrade på honom. (och jag kan säga att han gillade verkligen inte det.)

"Håll käften…"

"Err… varför har du en badrock på dig Kankuro?" Frågade Naruto. Utan att vänta på nåt svar gick han fram till Kankuro och utan att tveka drog han av badrocken så att alla kunde se hans ansikte.

Alla var chockade. Det var INGEN som någonsin hade sett Kankuro utan sin krigsmålning. Nu kunde alla för första gången se att han hade spretigt mörkbrunt hår och på sig hade han en svart T-shirt och enkla svarta badbyxor.

"Vem är det där?" frågade Miko Sakura.

"Gaaras äldre brorsa." Svarade hon.

"Err… han ser lite arg ut…" Kommenterade TenTen och det hade hon rätt i. Dem såg på när Kankuro slog iväg Naruto så att han flög åt helvete samtidigt som han gjorde tecken för att han var överraskad. (Har ni läst Ranma ½ så vet ni vad jag menar)

"AAAH!" Naruto flög rakt in i ett träd och föll till marken avsvimmad med ett lustigt uttryck i ansiktet. Kankuro upptäckte att precis ALLA stirrade på honom nu.

"Och vad glor ni på då?" Fräste han ilsket. Alla såg genast åt ett annat håll. Kankuro gick därifrån med bestämda steg.

Samtidigt i Sasukes högkvarter.

Sasuke var skitsur över att han inte var bjuden på Narutos strandfest så han planerade att han skulle sabotera den för dem. Med sig hade han sin nya trogna livvakt som hette Kumako. Hon kom från en klan som använde sig av katter. Nu satt han och Kumako och diskuterade hur de skulle förstöra för Naruto. Plötsligt öppnades dörren och en hel drös med tjejer kom fram och började dra i varenda centimeter av Sasukes kropp.

"Sasuke-Kun, du är så snygg." Sa en av tjejerna.

"Sasuke-Kun, bli min pojkvän." Sa en annan.

Kumako blev fly förbannad och sparkade iväg alla tjejerna samtidigt som hon vrålade "FAR ÅT HELVETE!"

Sasuke stirrade på Kumako samtidigt som han tänkte "Okej, bäst jag tänker på vad jag säger till henne."

Kumako satte sig ner bredvid Sasuke igen och log ett glatt leende. "Vad sa du nyss nu igen?" frågade hon.

Sasuke såg sur ut innan han svarade. "Vi ska förstöra Uzumaki Narutos fest…" Hann han säga innan dörren öppnades på nytt och det kom in en tjej med svart hår. Hon var helt klädd i svart och hon bar på ett basebollträ som var gjutet i rent stål.

"Kumako, vafan gör du med det där puckot?" Frågade tjejen och såg föraktfullt på Sasuke.

En åder i Kumakos panna började bulta våldsamt, "Vad sa du om Sasuke-kun? Kom hit så jag får slå dig!" skrek hon.

Den andra tjejen lipade åt Kumako och slog till Sasuke med basebollträet. Sasuke svimmade och föll ihop i en hög på golvet. Tjejen hoppade ut genom fönstret och försvann utom synhåll. Kumako rusade fram till Sasuke medan hon svor för sig själv. "Jävla Jenkii, det där kommer hon få ångra…"

Kumako tog tag om Sasukes huvud och började kolla efter en bula men istället fann hon en… Tatuering.

"Vafan är det där för något?" frågade Kumako sig själv. Hon drog undan det långa, mjuka och korpsvarta håret som doftade av schampoo med äppeldoft. Det stod med stora bokstäver (fast det var en liten text, fråga mig inte hur det fungerar) ITACHI SKA DÖ STENHÅRT!

Kumako drog sig undan från Sasuke och stirrade på honom en stund. "Jösses, han är ju besatt av att döda sin bror…" mumlade hon.

"Hihihi, fan vad Kumako blev sur, det är lika roligt varenda gång…" sa Jenkii och fnittrade för sig själv. Hon kom fram till sin lägenhet och hon låste upp dörren. Plötsligt såg hon att det låg ett kort med en virvel på golvet. Jenkii tog upp det och började läsa det.

5 minuter senare.

"WEEE! Var har jag min baddräkt? Jag måste gå på partyt!"

Samtidigt…

"Ajjj… Måste han slå mig så hårt?" Muttrade Naruto som hade vaknat upp ur sin medvetslöshet som hade varat i tio minuter. (Tack vare Kankuros lilla utbrott.)

"Och Naruto är lika dum som vanligt." Suckade Sakura och såg på när han gick fram till Neji och började prata med honom som om inget hade hänt.

"Baka…" mumlade Gaara och tänkte för sig själv att det var tur att han inte var sådär klantig.

Samtidigt…

"Hinata, vad är det med dig egentligen?" frågade Kiba där dem stod intill vattnet.

Hinata rodnade som vanligt och såg ner i den blöta sanden. "I- Inget, Kiba-kun." Stammade hon fram.

"Jag hörde av Neji att du svimmade utan anledning, håller du på att bli sjuk?"

Hinata såg panikslagen ut. "Err… Jag…" Pep hon fram.

"Hon svimmade bara för att brevet kom från Naruto." Sa någon alldeles bakom Kibas rygg. Kiba vände sig om.

"jaså, det är du Neji."

"Vad menar du, Neji-ni-san?" frågade Hinata. Hon rodnade inte längre utan nu såg hon på sin äldre kusin med ett ilsket uttryck i ansiktet.

"Vad jag menar är att du är kär i Naruto och du vågar inte erkänna det för honom. Plus att du är en förlorare och kommer alltid att vara det." tillade han.

"VAD… SA… DU…?" Morrade Hinata. Neji backade långsamt undan från henne och mumlade: "Inget…"

Kiba suckade. " Nu börjas det igen…" Kiba hade tydligen varit med om det som skulle hända nu. (stackars Neji, jag kommer lida med honom.)

"ARF!" Akamaru höll med Kiba som vanligt. Dem såg på när Hinata aktiverade sin Byakuugan och attackerade Neji genom att kasta sig över honom och trycka ner hans ansikte i sanden.

"Ger du dig!" Hinata satt över Nejis rygg och "mulade" honom. (visserligen finns det ingen snö men det funkar tydligen med sand också.)

"Mffl!" Neji hade munnen full med sand (bläää…)

"VAD SA DU?"

"Mffll… Mmmlll…"

"Sen när blev Hinata så tuff?" frågade Ino Miko. Alla hade vid det här laget kommit fram och stod nu och såg på när Hinata tryckte ner Nejis huvud ännu djupare i sanden.

"Shit, Hinata har ju blivit tokig…" sa Shikamaru och stirrade på Hinata.

Plötsligt kände Hinata något mot sin axel och vände sig om. Bakom henne stod Naruto. "Naruto-kun…?"

"Varför mular du Neji med sanden?" frågade Naruto.

Hinata blev genast till sitt vanliga stammande jag. "Err… Han störde mig helt enkelt…" sa hon och rodnade för att sedan springa därifrån fortare än en gepard.

"Alla i Konoha är idioter…" muttrade Gaara för sig själv och gick mot skogen. Innan han hade hunnit gått tre meter tog Temari tag i honom. Han vände sig om.

"Vad. Vill. Du?" sa Gaara kallt.

"Snälla, du måste stanna kvar en stund till!" Temari såg på honom med bedjande ögon som inte ens den mest kallhjärtade skulle klara av. Eller ja, Gaara lyckades stå emot den.

"Orka…" Han slet sig loss från sin syster och tog ett steg bort från henne och såg på henne med kalla gröna ögon. Hon hade tårar i ögonen. Gaara backade långsamt bort från henne, han visste exakt vad Temari var på väg att göra. 'Inte nu igen…'

"Onegai…"

"…"

"Onegai…?"

"… Aldrig…"

"ONEGAI ONEGAI ONEGAI ONEGAI ONEGAI ONEGAI?"

' (Svettdroppe)

"Urusai…"

Splasch!

Gaaras sandsköld skyddade honom från vattenballongen som träffade honom. "Vem… Var… Det?" Gaara såg väääldigt blodtörstig ut nu. Den som hade kastat vattenballongen på honom var sååå körd… (Under tiden insåg Temari att hon inte ville dras med Gaaras vrede utan hon smög tyst tillbaka till dem andra.)

Han tog fram sanden igen och kramade sönder ett träd. Bakom trädet stod…

"Uchiha Sasuke…"

Sasuke var klädd i svarta badbyxor som satt alldeles perfekt på honom och man kunde se en flicka som stod bakom honom som hade sandfärgat hår och lila baddräkt på sig.

"Sabaku No Gaara… Så vi möts igen…" Sasuke höll i en klarröd vattenballong och var på väg att kasta den på Gaara men Kumako hindrade honom.

"Den tar jag…" sa hon och kastade den mot Gaara som stoppade den med sanden och tog den sedan i sin vänstra hand.

"Ojdå…" Kumako blev kritvit i ansiktet och sa inget mer.

"Jag kommer inte att förlora mot dig den här gången…" sa Sasuke och förberedde sig för strid.

"Dröm vidare…" sa Gaara och kastade vattenballongen så att den träffade Sasuke rakt i ansiktet.

Tystnad.

"DU SKA DÖÖ!" Sasuke anföll Gaara och dem rörde sig så snabbt att man inte hann se vad dem gjorde.

"Kom igen nu Sasuke, visa vad du går för!" skrek Kumako.

BAM! Kumako föll ihop på marken av en hård smäll i skallen. Bakom Kumako stod Jenkii som hade slagit till henne med en stor hammare.

"Säg om det där igen!" skrek hon argt åt Kumako.

"Jag får väl heja på Sasuke om JAG vill?" Kumako lipade åt Jenkii samtidigt som hon reste sig upp igen och blängde på henne.

"Nej, nu jävlar ska du få!" Jenkii fick ett frispel och anföll Kumako och så började de slåss också…

Sasuke och Gaara slutade genast slåss.

"Vem fan är det där?" Frågade Sasuke och såg förvånat på den svarthåriga tjejen. (Sasuke fick tydligen en minnesförlust förut.)

"Vet inte." sa Gaara och fick in en fullträff i Sasukes ansikte (alltså, med en vattenballong) Sasuke föll till marken med en mjuk duns och när Kumako fick syn på honom skrek hon rakt ut och svimmade hon också. (Sasuke vaknade dock efter några sekunder och han och Gaara stod och blängde en lång stund på varandra innan Gaara slutligen vann. Sasukekall, Neji kallare, Gaara iskall.) Jenkii försökte väcka henne genom att kasta några vattenballonger i ansiktet men det hjälpte inte, hon var helt borta.

"Koko, lever du?"

Nope, Kumako var helt borta i sin egna lilla värld som bestod av att Sasuke och hon sprang bredvid varandra på en äng full med blommor. Sasuke och Gaara gav varandra en sista kall blick innan Sasuke lyfte upp Kumako från marken och försvann därifrån. Gaara såg efter där Sasuke hade sprungit och började gå tillbaka till vattnet. Jenkii följde efter Sasuke utan att han märkte nåt. Hon var på Plåga-Sasukehumör.

Samtidigt…

"Mendoksee…" Shikamaru gick längs vattnet. Han var lika uttråkad som vanligt, det fanns absolut ingenting som han ville göra. Eller…?

"Nani?" Plötsligt fick han syn på något som låg en bit bort från honom i sanden. Innan Shikamaru hann se vad det var för något kände han plötsligt hur det tog tag i hans fot och drog ner honom i vattnet.

Samtidigt…

"Suck, att han alltid ska vara en sån idiot," mumlade Kankuro för sig själv där han gick. Han hade till slut lyckats lugna ner sig efter att han hade slagit iväg Naruto OCH haft ut sin ilska över ett par oskyldiga träd som nu låg helt sönderslagna och rykte en hel del där de låg en bit från Lees träningsplats.

"Nani?" Vattnet betedde sig inte som vanligt, Kankuro kunde tydligt se att det var något i vattnet som var på jakt. Och det som var bytet var… "AAAHHH!" Shikamaru sprang upp ur vattnet och vattnet rann om honom, som om Orochimaru var efter honom. (Vilket han inte var eftersom att han och Kabuto har blivit inspärrade i ett klot.)

"Shikamaru?" Kankuro såg chockat på den lata Chuunin ninjan som snubblade o föll ner i sanden där han blev liggande ett tag. Han hade aldrig trott att Shikamaru kunde springa så fort. Shikamaru tittade upp från där han låg. "Alltså, fy faaan." Sa han och reste sig upp. "Det där tänker jag inte göra om igen…"

"Vadå? Var det en ful fisk som jagade dig?"

"Heh, det kan man lugnt säga." Sa han och såg mot vattnet igen. "Och där kommer han…" Både Shikamaru och Kankuro såg när Kisame kom upp ur vattnet med sin Samehada och ställde sig framför dem.

"Ehh… En fisk sa du? Jag tycker att han ser ut som en sardin," sa Kankuro.

Shikamaru såg irriterat på honom. "Nej, jag säger att han ser ut som en haj!" Utan att de la märke till det började Kisame bli jävligt arg men innan han hann göra något tog plötsligt Kankuro hans Samehada ifrån honom. "Vafan? Det är ju mitt svärd…" började Kisame säga men blev avbruten av Shikamaru.

"Jamen han ser ju ut som en haj med dem där tänderna!" Shikamaru tog tag i mungiporna på Kisame och visade hans tänder. (Han var tvungen att trycka ner Kisame eftersom att han är så jävla lång, han är ju typ 1,95.)

"Ja, men om du kollar in det här fula svärdet så ser du att det ser ut som en svart fiskpinne!" protesterade Kankuro.

' Ser mitt svärd ut som en svart fiskpinne?' tänkte Kisame för sig själv.

Shikamaru protesterade genast. "Nej, det påminner om en fotfil tycker jag."

Det blev för mycket för stackars Kisame. Han slet åt sig svärdet och brast i gråt. Kankuro och Shikamaru stirrade efter honom när han sprang iväg med tårarna som sprutade åt alla håll. "Vad var det med honom?" frågade Kankuro.

Shikamaru ryckte på axlarna. "Vetefan och jag bryr mig inte heller. It's too troublesome…"

"Förresten, har det hänt nåt kul medan jag var borta och… ja…surade?"

"Tjaa…" Shikamaru visste inte om han skulle säga vad som hade hänt.

Flashback 

"_Ok, nu ska vi sjunga karaoke!" Skrek Naruto och släpade fram en DVD-spelare och en TV-skärm. Praktiskt taget alla stirrade på honom._

"_Vafan har han hittat på nu?" frågade Neji._

_Ett gäng skriftrullar kom flygande mot dem och alla fick tag i varsin skriftrulle. Där stod låtarna som de kunde välja mellan (Stepmania-låtarna var samma som i listan). Några av låtarna var:_

_Naruto Ondo_

_Oh Enka!  
__Haruka Kanata_

_Fairyland_

_Rocks_

_Harmonia_

_Alive_

_Wind_

_No More Words_

_Going Under_

_Bring Me To Life_

_Drought_

_Evolution_

_Akanes Baka Song (Sakuras version)_

_Gyururu_

_Sakura Saku (Love Hina)_

_No Boy No Cry_

_Speed_

_Life is Like a Boat_

_Change The World (InuYasha)_

_Butterfly_

Flashback slutar.

"Det låter som att Naruto har fått ännu en idiotisk ide." sa Kankuro lugnt. Shikamaru nickade. "Japp det kan man lugnt säga."

Fortsättning följer...


End file.
